This invention relates generally to steering wheels for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to integrally molded composite steering wheels including a deformable thermoplastic material.
Known steering wheels include a metal armature that forms the spokes, the rim, and the hub of the steering wheel. The armature is usually fabricated as a single piece or formed from separate parts that are welded or joined together with fasteners. The armature is encapsulated by an appropriate covering material such as wood, elastomeric materials, for example, polyurethane materials, or a combination of materials.
Disadvantages of known metal armatures are their relatively heavy weight and their high mass moment inertia. Further, the use of polyurethane materials can create work place environmental issues as well as worker safety issues. Also, because of the need to increase fuel economy of automobiles, weight reduction is an important aspect of automotive design. And as such the relatively heavy weight of known metal armatures needs to be overcome.